Apenas mais uma carta
by Naru-L
Summary: Uma carta que Kaoru escreveu na última vez que Kenshin partiu em uma missão. ONESHOT Spooky, essa pra você XD


**_Apenas mais uma carta_**

__

__

_Meu querido esposo,_

__

_Mais uma vez escrevo algo que você nunca terá a chance de ler, meus pesadelos têm se tornado freqüentes e fazem com que eu me torne insone, com o medo de vê-los tornarem-se reais._

__

_Meus temores fizeram com que eu me sentasse aqui fora e olhasse a minha volta, este lugar que conheço desde o dia em que nasci, e percebesse que não me sinto mais parte dele._

__

_Estranho... Vazio... Silencioso demais._

__

_E pensar que tudo costumava ser assim antes de sua chegada..._

__

_Não posso deixar de sorrir com amargura ao refletir em como uma pessoa apenas, um encontro rápido é capaz de mudar totalmente nossa vida. Não posso afirmar quanto aos outros, mas eu sei que um breve primeiro encontro foi o bastante para mudar tudo o que eu considerava certo para mim._

__

_Amor, romance... Intenção de que tivesse algo mais... Nada disso houve. Apenas duas pessoas que se encontraram por obra do destino. Talvez, nem tanto, eu estava atrás de você... Mesmo sem saber quem era._

__

_Minha intenção era bem diferente do que qualquer pessoa pode pensar ao ler estas linhas._

__

_Procurei por você apenas para vingar-me de tudo o que acontecia naquela época. Sentia-me tão completamente solitária desde a morte de meu pai, vivia apenas para o Dojo. Se eu não podia ter meu pai de volta como eu queria, ao menos continuaria com seu nome e trabalho e assim parte dele sempre estaria comigo, mas você, meu querido amigo, mostrou-me que havia muito mais para ser descoberto nessa vida._

__

_Pessoas que se sentem perdidas não deveriam nunca tomar decisões, buscar um caminho não é continuar o que outra pessoa trilhou. Tenho pena de todas as pobres almas que não tiveram a mesma chance que eu e continuaram perdidas nas sombras de outros, ao invés de procurar seu próprio lugar ao sol._

__

_Sim, isso foi algo que aprendi com você ao longo dos anos em que permaneceu comigo, mas não posso negar que por muito tempo vivi na sua sombra mesmo que você sempre me dissesse sem palavras que eu precisava continuar a seguir em busca do que realmente queria._

__

_Meu doce e forte companheiro, você sempre foi muito mais do que me achei merecedora. Foi essa a razão de tantas vezes inconscientemente seguir seus passos ao invés de procurar meu caminho._

__

_Demorei tanto tempo para entender que o meu caminho era a seu lado e não você. Acho que apenas alguém que sinta o mesmo que eu pode entender essas palavras e é essa certeza que faz com que eu saiba que você entende e corresponde aos meus sentimentos._

__

_Não consigo expressar verbalmente o que sinto a cada vez que parte em alguma missão e eu não posso mais segui-lo, escolheu uma mulher fraca demais como companheira. Tolice, ninguém pode ser comparado a você._

__

_Eu sei que você diz que todos temos nosso valor, cada um a sua própria maneira tem algo especial e único, mas eu queria ainda ser capaz de seguí-lo a todo e qualquer lugar. Gostaria de ainda poder lutar a seu lado, enfrentar todos os perigos como quando éramos jovens._

__

_Guerreiros nunca deveriam envelhecer e mesmo não sendo tão boa quanto a você, mesmo que nossos princípios e modos sejam diferentes, eu gostaria de conservar toda a força e rapidez que tinha quando o conheci._

__

_Mas, os anos passam e nos punem com um corpo cada vez mais incapaz de realizar o que antes nos era tão simples._

__

_Ouvi suas palavras com atenção quando me falou "Não se pode deter o tempo" que, mesmo que não demonstrasse estava sucumbindo aos anos._

__

_Ainda posso ouvir suas palavras, sua voz quase sussurrada dentro da noite, seu toque e carinho. Não entenda errado o que digo. Eu compreendo e acredito no que você disse, mas isso apenas torna meus dias mais tristes por saber que logo nosso tempo junto acabará._

__

_Nunca serei capaz de lhe explicar como suas palavras ao invés de trazerem conforto, apenas assombram meus pensamentos. Logo, tudo aquilo que partilhamos terá um fim e por mais que seja um pensamento egoísta, não quero ser a ultima a partir dessa vida._

__

_Sofro tanto a cada vez que você me deixa sozinha por algumas semanas ou meses, meu coração dói com a solidão. Meu corpo estremece com o frio por não tê-lo ao meu lado e minha mente é constantemente assombrada com o medo de que você talvez não sobreviva a mais uma batalha._

__

_As lembranças de todo o tempo que passamos juntos são um fraco consolo, como odeio todas essas guerras e batalhas. Como odeio esse tempo cheio de homens fracos que se escondem atrás dos guerreiros para " manterem a paz"._

__

_Como podem mentir a todos e principalmente a eles mesmo?_

__

_Eles são tão incapazes de fazerem algo com as próprias mãos e precisam sempre obrigar outros a lutarem suas batalhas inúteis. Afastam-o de mim quando o que nos resta é tão pouco... tenho vontade de gritar, mas minha voz sozinha é fraca demais para fazer alguma diferença e sei que por mais doloroso que seja deixar para trás este lugar que se tornou seu lar ou esta tola que se tornou sua mulher, você está lutando por algo em que acredita._

__

_Meu bravo e valoroso guerreiro, você sacrificou muito mais que uma vida para deixar algo melhor a todos nós. Fez muito mais do que qualquer uma seria capaz para nos deixar seu legado. Não dinheiro ou outro tipo de bens materiais e sim algo que julga mais importante que si mesmo._

__

_Seu sonho de um mundo melhor, onde as pessoas não lutem constantemente ou haja tanta desigualdade. Um mundo onde as pessoas não precisem matar umas as outras apenas para que tenham a liberdade de acreditar e seguir seus ideais._

__

_Muitas são as noites solitárias em que me pergunto se você entende que meu sonho se tornou o seu, que eu não o segui ou permaneci a seu lado porque não tinha um caminho próprio a seguir,e sim porque finalmente entendi todas as suas palavras e sonhos._

__

_Choro por noites sem fim quando você não está aqui a meu lado para testemunhar minha fraqueza momentânea, minhas lágrimas nesses momentos não são por tudo aquilo que logo perderemos e sim porque tudo aquilo que lutamos nunca será real perante nossos olhos._

__

_Desejo com todas as minhas forças que as gerações futuras possam entender seu sacrifício e continuem a lutar para que seu sonho um dia se torne real._

__

_Minhas palavras e desejos são fracos, mas você ensinou-me que eu deveria continuar com eles, mesmo que parecessem inúteis, porque tudo é importante enquanto acreditarmos que é._

__

_Meu doce e fiel amante, espero que meus pensamentos um dia o atinjam, pois não tenho mais a certeza de que voltarei a vê-lo com vida. Todos a minha volta dizem que isso é apenas tolice de uma velha desocupada, mas algo dentro de mim diz que não mais nos encontraremos nessa vida._

__

_Minhas lágrimas não mais caem. Sinto meus olhos secos apesar de que meu coração continua chorar lágrimas de sangue com essa certeza mórbida. Rogo aos deuses que nossos amigos tenham razão e que você volte para mim são e salvo como em todas as outras vezes. Desejo tanto ter você em meus braços novamente. _

_Não posso evitar me sentir a mais tola das pessoas ao escrever uma carta que jamais será enviada, mas eu precisava tanto ter você ao meu lado para ouvir minhas palavras e está é uma maneira que esta velha tola encontrou para sentir que você está ouvindo suas palavras, seus medos e incertezas_

_Ah, meu amado e precioso mestre._

__

_Atenda mais uma vez o pedido dessa sua eterna aluna e volte, se nosso tempo realmente acabou nessa vida ao menos me dê a chance de consolá-lo em seus últimos momentos._

__

_Minha tolice não seria completa sem um último e inútil apelo. Algo que espero que seu coração possa ouvir já que eu nunca lhe direi essas palavras pessoalmente, seja por falta de coragem ao nos encontrarmos ou apenas por não ter a chance se por uma brincadeira dos deuses você não retornar dessa vez._

__

_Meu fiel e querido Kenshin,_

__

_Farei um ultimo desejo antes de selar e guardar essa carta junto com todas as que escrevi enquanto você esteve fora._

__

_Quando nossa morte chegar e eu não mais puder ter a chance de desfrutar de sua tão preciosa companhia, não esqueça de mim._

__

_Nunca esqueça de sua esposa que continuará a amá-lo nessa e em todas as vidas que ainda restarem para completar nosso destino. Procure por mim em cada flor que desabrochar, em cada nascer do sol, em cada floco de neve que cair sobre sua pele._

__

_Deixe que sua alma o guie em minha direção sempre que for possível e juro com toda a força dos sentimentos que sempre terei por você, farei o mesmo._

__

_Obrigada por ter feito dessa simples e irremediavelmente tola uma mulher descobrir que havia muito mais que a "espada pela vida"._

__

_Obrigada, por ter me mostrado que as espadas podem estar em nosso caminho, mas a verdadeira razão que devemos escolher para viver é o amor._

__

_De sua eterna e devotada esposa,_

__

_Himura Kaoru._

________

**_N.A. – Spooky,_**

**_Essa é para você, não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas é de coração._**

**_Em pequeno presente pelo seu aniversário._**

**_Você sabe que nunca escrevi nada de RK e acho que falhei miseravelmente nesta primeira tentativa, mas ao pensar em você foi essa a idéia que apareceu._**

**_Muitas felicidades e espero do fundo do coração que você goste._**

**_Kisu,_**

**_Naru._**

P.s – As outras leitoras, se por acaso houver alguma, espero que gostem da primeira e talvez última tentativa de escrever algo fora de InuYasha.

Beijos a todas.


End file.
